


Secrets And Dustmice

by LI0NH34RT



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Chimera of Death, M/M, Spiders, Thiam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 13:17:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15510720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LI0NH34RT/pseuds/LI0NH34RT
Summary: “Quick! Hide behind the sofa!”





	Secrets And Dustmice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [allisonsarrows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allisonsarrows/gifts).



> For Eli and her 1.3k follower celebration.  
> Congrats again and I hope you like it girl! ♥♥♥

It all started one perfectly normal summer day. Liam just finished his shower after Lacrosse training and packs his sweaty training gear back into the duffle bag he uses for training as his phone rings – ‘Bad Company’, Theo’s personal ringtone.

“Theo? I just wanted to call you and ask if-“

“Liam, you need to come home now. SOS. Mayday, mayday. You hear me? This is not a drill!”

With a _click_ the line goes dead and for a moment Liam is stunned into place, his brain processing the situation, before he springs into action.

With both hands he shoves his stuff into the bag, while simultaneously trying to slip into his sneakers, then the beta is off to the parking lot.

(If you ignore the two stops he has to make and collect all the things that dropped out of his bag in his hurry.)

 

Of course the car keys are at the bottom of Liam's bag and of course he drops up then two times before they finally fit into the door of his old Ford Bronco.

With a curse he slams the back shut after throwing his bag and lacrosse stick inside.

Sliding into the driver's seat and starting the car is one fluid motion.

After he pulled out of the parking lot, his body goes on auto pilot, giving his brain time to freak out.

 

_What happened? Theo sounded nearly afraid on the phone... A new villain in town? Oh god, something with his mum?_

 

Liam presses the gas pedal all the way to the bottom and he is lucky that Sheriff Stilinski and his deputies are so lenient with pack members ignoring the speeding limit or his birthday money would have been gone already.

 

Ten minutes later he stops with squeaking breaks in front of his house, not even pretending to park accurately, he jumps out and sets of to the front door.

While he unlocks it, his supernatural senses try to pick up any noises from inside but all he gets is one heartbeat and irregular breathing, Theo.

 

Finally the door springs open and he struts inside.

“Theo? Where are you?”

“Pssst, Li. Over here”, Theo’s voice is barely a whisper and when he peeps out behind David’s big armchair, his eyes are so big it would be funny if they weren’t full of fear, **“Quick! Hide behind the sofa!”**

 

And because Liam trusts Theo, because the two of them make a good pair in fights after they learned to always listen to one another in situations like this, he doesn’t hesitate but dives behind the sofa. As soon as he is crouched down and hidden from the living room, he turns to Theo: “What the hell happened? Why are we hiding behind furniture?”

 

“Didn’t you see it?” Theo whispers back, voice still full of terror, “it’s so big and scary. It will eat us alive if we don’t get out of here!”

 

Liam carefully peers over the back of his parents leather sofa, his eyes scanning the room.

“I don’t see anything. How did it get in here anyway? Didn’t you lock the door after everyone left?”

 

“I must have left a window open”, Theo answers, and when I got out of the kitchen it just sat there, staring at me with his many eyes and then it crawled towards me... on eight long, hairy legs...”

 

_Wait a second... eyes? eight legs?_

 

Liam sits back, “Theo... please, _please,_ don’t tell me that you gave me the scare of my life, that you let me think something bad happened, _again,_ because you are afraid of spiders?”

Theo makes a sound that is a mixture of embarrassed whimper and defiant snort.

“So What? They are creepy and they stare at you. And they can walk on walls! Did you know that every human swallows approximately seven spiders a year when he sleeps?”

 

Liam didn’t know that but he doesn’t care about it either, as he is too busy choking on his own suppressed laughter.

 

“Oh my god, I need to text Mason! Theo, the Chimera of death, Raeken is afraid of teeny tiny spiders!” he is already fishing for his phone, nearly toppling over with giggles, as a roar cuts through the silent room and in the next moment Theo is pressing him on the ground, eyes glowing as he growls: “You won’t tell anyone Liam. I swear, if you even so much as hint it to another living soul, you will be very sorry!”

 

“Why?”, Liam still chuckles between the words, though he sounds significantly more breathless, no that Theo is weighting down his chest, “are you going to make me eat a spider?”

“No! I will... I will...”, for once Theo seems at a loss of words, he opens and closes his mouth a few times until a determined look appears in his eyes and he ducks down and slams his lips onto Liam's.

 

The beta freezes, blue eyes widened and when they part again he has just enough energy left for a breathless “Wow...”

Then he gets back his composition: “If that is your idea of stopping me from telling your dirty little secret, you will definitely have to do that a lot...”

Then he leans up to catch Theo’s lips in another kiss.

 

And on the other side of the sofa a lonely spider slowly makes its way out of the open front door, unbothered by any sounds that are coming from behind the furniture.

 

 


End file.
